Dreams of the Lost: Valentine's Day Special
by princessxofxchaosxkira
Summary: Companion story to Dreams of the Lost. Jenna is determined to celebrate Valentine's Day, even if Suna doesn't know what it is. GaaraxOC


A/n: So, I know it's almost June and it's no where near Valentines day but I just found it so I'm going to put it up anyway. I did write it around Valentines day though. It was a present for my friend who Jenna is based off of (and yes, the poptart thing did happen). This is my first attempt at anything even slightly cute, romantic(if you can call it that) and my first one shot so please be nice (I'm not saying don't give critisism, just no flaming). If you aren't then I'll just have to send my moogle army after you (along with Mr. Snoogums, my pet heartless).

**IF YOU HAVEN'TREAD UNTIL CHAPTER 10 OR 11 OF DREAMS OF THE LOST, THEN YOU MIGHT GET CONFUSED.**

EDIT: I have no idea how much clearer I can be. -_-' READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE, PEOPLE!!!

* * *

Dreams of the Lost: Valentine's Day Special!

13 February

"Elli, I'm back!" Jenna runs through the front door from her shopping trip. Though she wouldn't tell me what she was shopping for, I was happy to have a quiet break on our day off from experiments and shinobi training.

I get up from the kitchen table and walk into the cramped living room by the front door finding my blond sister holding the brown cloth bag we use for shopping. "Oh, no. What did you buy? You know we're tight on money," I say seeing how full the bag is.

Ignoring my statement, she plops down on the couch pulling out a red gift bag with pink and white hearts and packaged pink tissue paper. "Tomorrow's Valentine's Day! I had to get Pandy-chan _something._ See!" she reaches into the bag once again this time pulling out a panda stuffed animal and a bottle of heart shaped candy.

"You're kidding right? Valentine's Day? Do you know if Suna even celebrates Valentines day?" I ask sitting down next to her.

She shrugs. "I donno but that doesn't mean I can't give Pandy-sama a Valentine, right?"

I stare at her for a moment and get up to leave the room. "I'm not part of this. But either way...good luck. You're certainly going to need it."

For the next ten minutes or so Jenna excitedly puts the gift together and makes sure it looks perfect for when she gives it to her favorite demon boy. When she finishes her present, the blond informs me that she's going to visit Kazekage-sama as she usually does at least a couple of times a week (how she always manages to get in is beyond me).

14 February

The next day we wait outside the office in a couple of chairs in the hallway, Jenna nervously smiling at the present in her lap.

"Jenna, I'm going now."

"WHAAA?! Don't leave me!" she screams grabbing my sleeve.

I roll my eyes. "I told Temari-sensei that I'd meet her and Kankuro-san for lunch. Didn't I say that before? Anyway, I've stayed longer then I should already. Later!"

As I leave the office door opens and a Jounin walks out, "Kazekage-sama is taking a break. He said to send you in."

She walks into the office feeling abnormally shy, quite unlike her normal happy-go-lucky self. "Hi, Pandy-sama!" she says trying to regain herself.

Kazekage-sama looks up at his desk giving a questioning look toward the alien girl. "Jenna, shouldn't you be with Elli, Temari and Kankuro?"

"Uh...It's Valentine's Day and I wanted to bring you a gift..."

"Valentine's Day? Is that a holiday from your country?" Kazekage-sama asks.

Jenna's smile drops a bit and her cheeks turn a soft pink hue when she realizes that she now has to explain what the day is about. "Y-yeah, it's celebrates...um...friendship and love..."

With blood rushing to her face she rushes off the subject. "Anyway, here!" she says placing the present on the desk between them. She watches as he takes out the stuffed bear and stares at it intently.

"Friendship and love...? Why?"

Jenna tilts her head. "Why what? Oh, why do we have Valentine's Day? I donno, Elli said it was some marketing scam but I donno."

"Not that, never mind."

The Jounin from before enters the room bowing before Kazekage-sama, "I'm sorry to interrupt but the delegate from Konoha has arrived."

"Awww... Fine, I'll leave." the blond complains walking around the desk and hugging the red haired boy, "Bye Pandy-chan! Happy Valentine's Day!" Placing a quick peck on his cheek she runs out before seeing the stunned reactions in the room.

"Valentine's Day. How strange..." Gaara says softly.

* * *

15 February

"Jenna, wake up. Breakfast is ready," I say shaking her a bit. She makes an aggravated noise and turns on her other side pulling the covers over her head. "Fine, then I guess you don't want the package that was left for you outside our door."

She sits up instantly holding out her hands, "Package? Gimme!"

"Alright, I'll be right back," I say fetching the wrapped box. When I come back into the bed room she's nearly asleep again. "Come on get up. Here."

She takes the decoratively wrapped box from my hands, pulling the card off and setting it to the side to read after she opens her present. When it's completely unwrapped Jenna pulls out an orange rabbit with a blue bow stuffed animal and a box of pocky. "It's so cute!"

"It fits you too. Who's it from? A secret admirer?" I tease.

Opening the letter, and scanning over it her face turns red. "Is that a yes?" She shakes her head and hands me the letter to read. On it was a simple note:

_Happy Valentine's Day_

_~Gaara_

* * *

A/n: And that's it. How'd you like it? If you didn't then you just wasted your time when you could be doing something useful!


End file.
